


Dust (Infinity War)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Titan could have his dead body now, now that he lost what he believed to be everything.





	Dust (Infinity War)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my coping mechinism after iw. major spoilers, be warned. sorry everyone (and rikun)

“Mr. Stark?”

No.

He watched the others die, he listened to Strange talk with a desperation in his voice that didn’t match his content smile and inspiring words. (Maybe wizards feared death, too. Or maybe he knew something Tony didn’t, and he was just imagining that smile.)

He could help but quickly look over, seeing the way the teen was bowed over, hands holding his stomach as if aching. “Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.”

He didn’t like how light Peter felt when he caught him, the way Peter shook violently and babbled in his ear. He didn’t like how he could see dust wisping around Peter the way Peter’s voice got quieter as he went on, barely coherent except for the many “I don’t want to die.”

Tony couldn’t help but grip tighter and tell him everything would be alright.

Tony’s grip turned into nothing as soon as he lied, and when he saw his ash covered hand, realised he was shaking violently.

He screamed, until nothing could come out.


End file.
